


It All Started With A Smoothie Cup

by senseiPusan, SylvanasTheBansheeQueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Mutants, Stalking People On Dates, Stony - Freeform, The past will come back to get you, Tony Being Tony, smoothies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5139944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiPusan/pseuds/senseiPusan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanasTheBansheeQueen/pseuds/SylvanasTheBansheeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader insert.</p>
<p>Sam meets a girl and finally goes on a date. Only for it to be crashed by Tony.<br/>But your past comes back for you, the closer you get to everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Date Problems

For about a month now after every run without Steve; Sam has been stopping by a particular smoothie store. Just to see a particular girl.  
“Y/N!” Sam calls as he walks closer to the register.  
“Hey Sam. You want the usual?” You smile as you flip your long H/C braid over your shoulder.  
“Nah I think I’m gonna mix it up today, give me a strawberry-kiwi smoothie.” Sam smiles as he leans on the counter. It’s late and there is hardly anyone else in the store. Sam seizes the opportunity to flirt with Y/N.  
“Ooh! I see you’re living on the wild side today.” You joke as you start his smoothie.  
“Maybe, but it would be more exciting if you would finally agree to go on a date with me.”  
“And I told you maybe; you’ll know when I give you my number.”  
“Well you’re missing out on all of this.” Sam flexes.  
You giggle as you finish his smoothie and quickly assault the cup with a Sharpie.  
“Here, now try to behave yourself and stay out of trouble!” You hand the smoothie to Sam.  
“I’ll try to but like always I can’t promise you anything. Anyways thanks for the smoothie. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He waves as he leaves.  
Halfway down the block Sam looks at his cup. Lately you have been putting different variations of his name on the cup. But to Sam’s surprise he sees your name and number on it instead. He runs back and taps on the front window of the shop. You look up and catch his eye. He makes a pretend telephone with his hand and motions between the two of you. You smile before he turns and runs off.

~the next morning~

*ring ring ring*  
“Hello”  
“Hey Y/N its Sam.”  
“Hi Sam.”  
“So I was wondering what you are doing Thursday night.”  
“I have that day off so nothing.”  
“Well what do you say about going out to dinner that day?”  
“Sure, what time?”  
“How about I pick you up at your place around 5?”  
“Okay I can do that, I’ll text you my address.”  
“I will be waiting for it.”  
“Are you always such a flirt?”  
“Only with you.”  
“Okay Mr. Flirt I will see you Thursday.”  
“Okay.”  
“Bye Sam.”  
“Bye Y/N.”  
You hang up and quickly save Sam’s number before texting him your address.

“Hey Steve if you were to take a girl out where would you go?”  
“I guess somewhere simple or something that she is interested in. Why? Do you have a date?”  
“Yes. A lovely looking girl finally agreed to go on a date with me.”  
“Oh so the bird man finally got a date.” Tony smugly walks closer with his ‘healthy’ smoothie that honestly looks like baby food.  
“Ha ha. Yes I have a date. We are going out Thursday night.”  
“And what do you plan on doing then?”  
“Mini golf and dinner.”  
“Isn’t that kind of boring?”  
“Hey it’s fun and simple.” Sam defends his choice.  
“Whatever you say.”

“Impressive.” Sam looks at you dumbfounded as you open the door. You have on your favorite F/C summer dress and black and white low top Converse. The dress fits you like a glove, accentuating all the right places.  
“Thanks, you look pretty good yourself.” Sam has on a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a nice pair of jeans.  
“So what do ya got planned?” You ask as you close the door.  
“You’ll see.” Sam smiles before leading the way.

“So how long have you lived in D.C.?”  
“About a year.”  
“What made you move out here?”  
“Well my brother had got the apartment but was shipped to Afghanistan and I had just graduated college so he let me have it. And plus I was planning on moving here.”  
“Which branch is he?”  
“Brian’s a Marine.”  
“I was in the Air Force.”  
“I thought you had served.”  
“What do you mean by that?”  
“You have...a type of presence and the way you walk shows that your served.”  
“You watch me walk?” Sam grins  
“Don’t flatter yourself. And you may or may not have a really nice butt.” You whisper the last statement under your breath.  
“Why would you say such things?” Sam puts his hand over his heart and pretends to be hurt by your statement.  
“Mmh cause I can.” You giggle at his act. “So what do you do for a living besides running?”  
“I counsel veterans at the VA.”  
“So you’re a people person then.”  
“Well that’s one way of putting it.” Sam shrugged.  
You glance behind him and see two faces intently staring at the back of Sam’s head. “Sam isn’t that you’re running partner? With Tony Stark?” You point to a table against the wall behind him.  
“What?” Sam turns to look and shock over comes his face. “Oh you have got to be freaking kidding me.” He groans in annoyance.  
“Are you okay Sam?”  
“What? Oh yeah. Could you give me a minute?”  
“Sure” Sam quickly heads towards them

“What are you guys doing here?”  
“Oh just enjoying the food here with my Stevie.” Tony glanced at the menu.  
“It was all his idea!” Steve blushed as he mumbled apologetically at Sam.  
“I thought you wanted to meet this girl that your best friend is so excited about?”  
“Not like this, this is spying. And it’s wrong.” Steve replied shaking his head.  
“Would you two leave?”  
“I might consider taking my Stevie elsewhere if you introduce us to your lady friend.” Tony winked seductively at Sam.  
Sam sighed. “Why am I friends with you people again?”  
“Hey you’re lucky I brought my boyfriend here instead of Natasha.” Tony motioned to Steve.  
Sam paled. “If I introduce you guys to her will you leave?”  
“I guess we can finish our date somewhere else.” Tony winked at Steve. Steve blushed.  
Sam returned to you with the pair.  
“(Y/N), I’m really sorry about this but they wouldn’t stop unl-“  
“I’m Tony Stark.” Tony cut Sam off by stepping in front of him and pulling your hand to his lips.  
“Steve Rogers.” He flashes you a quick and nervous smile.  
“Y/N Brinkman, it’s nice to meet you two.” You smile nervously.  
“And now they are leaving.” Sam quickly says as he pushes Tony out of the way.  
“It was really nice meeting you.” Steve grabs Tony’s hand and leads him away before he can get another word in.  
“Sorry about that, they didn’t believe that I had a date” Sam says as he sits back down. You giggle at his embarrassment.  
“It’s okay Sam.”

Steve finally let’s go of Tony once they reach the car.  
“See he does have a date. And you promised you would leave him alone afterwards.”  
“I was only curious Stevie.” Tony states climbing into the car. “Jarvis, run a search for (Y/N) Brinkman”  
“Yes sir.”  
Steve scowls at Tony. “What happened to leaving him alone?”  
“I am. But Y/N is a whole different story. You never said I had to leave her alone. You have to be more specific next time Stevie.” Tony never changes, always curious. And some might say its borderline sociopathic and stalker.

 

Then rest of the evening goes without any other disturbances. Excluding the fact that Natasha was working undercover as your waitress. Sam walks you back to your door, pausing for a moment before he speaks.  
“Y/N, I’m sorry about them interrupting our date. Tony gets so nosey.”  
“Sam its ok, it really is.”  
“You say that but it still feels like it’s not.”  
Sam just keep on rambling and apologizing until you grab his hand and pull him closer. Then you softly kiss him waiting for his brain to catch up. A hand comes up and rests on the side of your face as he responds to the kiss.  
“As I said Sam it’s okay. I was nice to see that you have such concerned friends.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. Besides Sam I have three older brothers, and this has happened before.” You smile.  
“So not a shocker then?”  
“Nope.”  
“Good.” Sam leans back in and pulls you in for another kiss.  
You pull away slowly and smile. “Goodnight Sam.”  
“Goodnight Y/N.”  
“Wait does this means I get a second date with you right?”  
You giggle. “Of course it does.”


	2. Escaping Turns Into Loitering. Everyone Knows That.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here. :)

Steve grunted as he rolled over. His arm reached out to cover the body that lay next to him. Steve’s eyes shot open. “Tony?” He patted the empty space beside him. Steve tugged on some clothes before making his way to the lab. He wasn’t sure why Tony hadn’t just moved their bed into the lab. Tony practically lived in there. When Steve reached the lab he found Tony swiping through several news articles. “I thought you were done researching Y/N?” He wrapped his arms around Tony’s bare torso.

“I thought so too but then I found something.” Tony swiped to another article and enlarged it. “Couple found dead in burned car.” Tony read the article title out loud. He blew up the picture. “The four children will be taken in Child Protective Services for the time being.” The picture is of Y/N and three brothers.

“Tony this is why I told you to leave it alone. This is personal and I don’t think Y/N would appreciate it.” Steve nuzzled into Tony’s shoulder.

“Her parents were murdered Steve. This wasn’t some routine car on fire deal.” Tony slides to another article.

“Jarvis, Beta Level 40 Override.”

“Yes Captain Rogers.”

One by one all the articles disappeared from the screen. “Hey! I wasn’t done!”

“You are for tonight. Now we can either do this the hard way or the easy way.”

“Jarvis remind me in the morning to get rid of all of Steve’s overrides.”

“Anthony Edward Stark!”

Tony spun around to meet a stone faced Steve. “Steven Grant Rogers.”

“Alright we’re going to do this the hard way tonight aren’t we?”

Tony stuck his tongue out at Steve and made a face.

Steve sighed. “Alright I guess it’s the hard way.” Steve tossed Tony over his shoulder and carried him out of the lab as Tony shouted obscenities the whole way back to their bedroom.

 

* * *

 

Every week since the first date Sam had been surprising you with new dates. So far the two of you had been to the movies, roller-skating, bowling, and an outdoor concert on which Steve and Tony, Thor and Jane, and Clint and Natasha had also accompanied you. Well actually Steve and Sam planned a double date for all four of you. Jane and Thor were already there on a date and they joined as soon as Thor saw Tony and Steve. Clint and Natasha were just plain following you guys.

Your first date with Sam had been about five weeks ago. Every morning and every night since that day Sam had been sending you good morning and good night texts. Sometimes they turned into phone calls when he couldn’t sleep.

For the past couple of weeks Sam had been coming to pick you up from work at the end of the night. He worries about you walking ten minutes to the bus stop and then the thirty minute ride home. Neither of you had talked about making your relationship official. There was this mutual understanding that you were unofficially together. Since Sam had been introducing you to all of his friends, it seemed like he was making sure that you could handle them all before he officially made a decision on what the relationship was going to be.

The sound of the bell ringing as the door was opened brought you back to reality. “Hey Y/N. Fancy seeing you here.”

“Tony you know I work here. You picked me up from work with Sam one night. Also you’ve stalked my history and all my social media.”

“I. Am. Wounded. Y/N.” Tony dramatically clutched at his chest.

You rolled your eyes. “What are you doing here anyways? Did Sam send you to pick me up? Cause if he did you’re about an hour and a half too early. And that’s if I get off on time.”

“No no. That’s not why I’m here. I’m just exploring the town today.”

“You've lived here how long?”

“That’s not the point.” Tony waved his hand nonchalantly. “I feel like you practically live here.” He thumbed through the menu sitting on the counter.

“Well I do work here full time and I usually go into overtime every week so yeah. I do kinda live here.”

“Why do you work here?”

“Because when I graduated college no one would hire me in my degree field. So I got stuck working here. As of right now this is as good as it gets.” You placed a lid on the light green colored smoothie. You push it into Tony’s hand with a straw.

“What is this?”

“A smoothie. It’s a vegan mango kale smoothie. Sam said you are always drinking health smoothies because of Pepper.”

“Sam told you that? What else did he tell you about me?” Tony struggled to push the straw through the lid.

You giggle as you take it from him and poke the straw through. “Yes he sure did. He also told me that you require a babysitter at all hours of the day.”

“A babysitter? I don’t need a babysitter.” Tony scoffed.

“Sure you don’t. Anyways go sit down or something. I gotta look busy.” You shoo him away from the counter.

“I’ll just wait. I need to have a talk with Mr. Wilson anyways.” Tony takes his smoothie and sits in the corner booth in the back.

Barely fifteen minutes pass before Steve bursts through the door. “Y/N! Have you seen Tony? He escaped!”

“Escaped?”

“He has a doctor’s appointment. He went in the building and apparently never went in the office.”

“He’s back there.” You point to the booth in which Tony is quickly making a menu fort.

It wasn't until you had just finished clocking out for the day that Sam walked through the door. “Are you ready Y/N?”

“Almost. I just want to say goodbye to Steve and Tony first.” You head towards the booth were Tony was still hiding behind his menu fort.

“Steve and Tony?” Sam choked. He trailed behind you to the pair.

“Good evening gentlemen. How were the smoothies?” You announce as you push Tony over and hide behind the fort with him. Sam takes a seat beside Steve.

“They were all delicious!”

“All?” Sam inquires desperately. “How long have you two been here?" 

“Tony’s been here almost two hours and Steve has been here about an hour and a half.” You sneak a glance at Sam. His face is crossed between irritation and embarrassment.

“You two have been loitering here?”

“Well we were going to come here after Tony’s doctor appointment except he never went.”

“Oh Stevie everyone knows that after you escape you loiter. Anyways Y/N I want to know when you don’t work.” 

“We want you to come over for dinner with Sam.” Steve blurts outs.

For a moment you’re shocked. And then you burst out laughing. “All of this fuss for this?” 

“Is that a no?”

“Of course not Steve. I would love to come to dinner.”

“What day is good for you guys? Well I mean you, Y/N. Sam technically lives with us. And I know his schedule!” Tony sang.

“Well I’m off Saturday. Does that work for you two?”

“Saturday sounds wonderful.” Steve breathed a sigh of relief. “How does 5 sound?”

“Saturday at 5 sounds wonderful Steve.”

 

* * *

 

Sam is silent the entire car ride to your apartment. He finally breaks the silence as you reach your door. “Y/N Tony is being really nosey.”

 “I know. Less than five minutes after I met him, he had already sent me friend requests on Facebook and followed me on Tumblr and Twitter.”

“He likes to know everything about everything and everybody.”

“Sam it’s fine.”

He gives you an exasperated sigh.

“Do I detect fear?” You tease and close the gap between you two.

“No. I’m not scared.” Sam leans down and places a chaste kiss on your lips.

“Well that’s good. Because I probably will be.” You smile.

“You shouldn’t be. Just think of them as annoying siblings.”

“Alright. If you insist.” You smile again as you pull Sam down for another kiss.


	3. dinner date with unexpected things

***knock knock knock***

  
“Y/N, it’s Sam.”

You open the door to Sam’s smiling face. He’s wearing a green t-shirt that may be just a little bit too tight and jeans. You force yourself not to ogle because that shirt shows all the muscles. While you decided to wear jeans and the original Jurassic Park t-shirt.

“Hey, come in I just have to put my shoes on.” You step aside to let Sam in after giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Your apartment is a small one bedroom, it’s a neutral color scheme with giant Y/F/C pillows on the couch.

“Nice place.” Sam says as he slowly scans the room taking in every detail.

“It’s livable.” Tugging your sneakers on you notice that Sam is lingering at a particular picture. “That’s mom and dad, my brothers Keith, Calvin and Brian.” Leaning your head on his shoulder you point everyone out.

“And that must be you.” Sam smiles.

“Yup.”

“Why aren’t there any other photos?” Sam scans the wall looking for more pictures.

“My parents died a few weeks after it was taken.”

“Oh no Y/N I didn’t mean.” A saddened look crosses Sam’s face.

“It’s ok Sam.”

“No, that was a horrible way of asking about it…. how old were you?” Sam tries to test the subject.

“I was nine, besides we better get going or else Tony will probably start coming up with outrageous ideas about why we were late to dinner.” You gently tug on his shirt as your way of using classic misdirection.

“It sounds like you already know Tony.” Sam quirks an eyebrow.

“Well I was able to pick up on some of his personality from the few times I’ve seen him. Besides where did that scratch come from?” You look closely at Sam’s left bicep, there is a new gash on his arm.

“This morning I was training and scratched myself.” Sam waves it off as nothing.

“Tsk tsk you should be more careful.” You pretend scold him as you lock the door.

 

 

**~Sir, Sam and Miss Y/N, have arrived. ~**

  
“Thank you Jarvis.” Tony smiles as he takes a drink from his spot looking out the window.

 

 

 

“Ok Y/N, here we are.” Sam says as he turns the car off.

“Wow… Tony likes to show off.” You stare at the ridiculously swanky building.

“Yes he does.” Sam holds your hand as he leads the way inside and to the elevator.

 **~Hello Sam, Miss Y/N. ~**    A voice comes over the speakers once inside the elevator. Sam hides his laugh when you jumped at the new voice.

“Hello?” You are unsure if you really heard someone else speak or if it was just an auditory hallucination.

**~I’m Jarvis, Mr. Stark’s AI. If you need anything feel free to ask. ~**

  
“Okay.”

The elevator doors slide open and Sam leads you out. You never felt the elevator move. Walking into a spacious open floor plan type of apartment, you can defiantly tell that it was Tony who designed it.

“Steve, Tony we’re here.” Sam says loudly trying to locate the two.

“Ah good to see you two!” Tony walks out of the kitchen and immediately gives you a hug and winks at Sam.

“Hi Tony.” You awkwardly hug him back.

“Good thing you are here Y/N. Stevie kicked me out of the kitchen.” Tony pouts.

“Oh you poor soul.” You sarcastically remark.

“That’s because you keep trying to eat half of everything I’m cooking!” You hear Steve’s voice project from the kitchen. You laugh as Tony makes a face towards the kitchen.

“Steve whatcha cooking?” Sam follows Steve’s voice leaving you with Tony.

“Nice shirt Y/N, what do you want to drink? Whiskey, soda, juice, water?” Tony opens up a mini fridge underneath the liquor bar.

“Thanks and I’ll have a soda.” You pick up a mountain dew.

“So how does a girl like you end up here?” Tony asks as he pours himself a drink.

“Well when you have three older brothers, you tend to want your own private life. Besides I wanted to live somewhere were the people were rude.” You lean on the counter.

“Rude? Why would you want to live somewhere with rude people?” Tony is interested in what your response will be.

“I grew up in a town full of hippies, not these new age type of hippies. I mean true straight up 1960s hippies.”

“That’s a reasonable excuse.”

“Ya I was at the point that if I heard peace, love and happiness one more time I was gonna end up in jail.”

“And where is that psychedelic hell located?”

“Yellow Springs, Ohio. Less than 4000 people; the town was created based on the utopian idea and peace, love and happiness.”

“Sounds horrible.”

“I know but it’s a very accepting town.”

Tony gives a small perplexed look.

“I hate to break up the bonding moment but dinner is ready.” Sam interrupts. Turning around Steve and Sam are standing by the table smiling.

“Wow, Steve you made all this?” Walking closer to the table, you are very impressed.

“Yes.” Steve says proudly.

“I’m impressed much better than what I could do.”

“You don’t cook?”

“Only the basics.”

You sit down next to Sam with Steve and Tony across from you. Steve has the table set up with each food item on a different plate, very 1940s homemaker. There’s what looks to be homemade mashed potatoes, rolls, ground sirloin steak with mushroom sauce, green beans with sesame seeds.

“So you are from Ohio that must be such a change for you.” Steve asks as he hands you the bowel of rolls.

“Not really I’m actually from New Orleans.” Grabbing a roll, you give the bowel to Sam.

“Oh so a Cajun queen.” Tony feisty says.

“Yeah I doubt that.” You roll your eyes at Tony.

“What’s a Cajun queen?” Steve asks.

“A pretty or good looking woman from Louisiana, who steals the hearts of many men.” Sam pipes in and everyone looks at him. “I know stuff.”

“Impressive he knows something.” Tony smirks then winces as you see Steve subtly kick Tony under the table.

“Hey I know stuff! Maybe not your science but I know stuff.” Sam says before taking a bite of mashed potatoes. You stifle a laugh.

“Whatever, so Y/N what’s Sam like in bed?” Tony says without missing a beat.

You choke on water as Sam turns beet red and Steve yells at Tony.

“I will **not** discuss anything intimacy related with you Tony-full-of-baloney.” You point a finger at him. “Besides you and I haven’t even reached that level of friendship.” Besides the fact that you and Sam haven’t gone any further than kissing. Tony keeps on eating and winks at you as if to say _‘yes you will’_.

Dinner goes on with ease mainly because you and Tony banter back and forth as if you two have known each other for years. And that Sam and Steve tell him to behave every ten minutes in which he doesn’t. It wasn’t until you and Sam were about to leave when Tony springs one last question on you.

“So what do you think Y/N, that you were Sam’s first date in months.” You can see Sam fidget and look at the ground embarrassed.

“Eh that’s ok. Sam’s my first date since high school.” You shrug, smiling at everyone’s shocked faces.

“Good night Y/N, it was nice to have you over. We should do it again.” Steve says as he hugs you.

“Thank you for inviting me and we totally should.” You hug Steve back before giving Tony a hug since he looks left out. Sam waves bye as you two head back into the elevator.

“That went well.” Sam says as wraps an arm around your waist pulling you closer.

“I think so too.” You place a chaste kiss on his check as the elevator doors open at the ground floor.

 

 

 

Sam walks you back to your door. Pulling you close he gives you a kiss.

“So you think I passed their test?”

“Yeah I think so.” Sam smiles.

Kissing Sam good night officially you linger on his lips trying to savor the kiss in case it might be your last. Placing your hands on his biceps and slowly ever so slowly feel the warmth come from your hands.

“Goodnight Y/N.”

“Goodnight Sam.”

 

 

 

Back home Sam changes into his pajamas for the night but stops as he notices his arm. The scratch is gone.

“What?”

In a hurried and frustrated motion, Sam drives all the way back to Y/N’s apartment.

 

 

 

***bang bang bang***

There is loud banging coming from the front door. You stumble quickly out of bed once hearing the noise. Glancing at the clock it’s 1am.

“What the hell?” You grumble turning some lights on as the banging continues.You rip the door open. “What do you want? ...Sam?” You angrily say only to realize it’s just Sam in sweat pants and a t-shirt.

Sam strides past you into the living room. “Did you do is this?” Sam points to his arm.

“What?”

“Did you do this?”

“Oh no…I did…you found out.” You immediately back into the wall with a look of horror forming on your face.

_He knows…he’s with the avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D…was this just a lie to know what I’m capable of….they somehow found out about me…_

“What no Y/N, its ok I just wanted to know the truth.” Sam reaches forward to you realizing that something is wrong.

“No I don’t wanna go back.” You sink into the wall and tears start to form as you swat his hands away.

“Y/N! Calm down you’re not going anywhere.” Sam drops to the floor in front of you. Carefully not touching you, he scoots closer. Apprehensively you make eye contact with him, you can tell that he can clearly see the fear in your eyes but all you can see in his eyes are concern.

Sam pulls you into an embrace and holds you tightly as the tears cease their production. You stay there for several minutes holding onto Sam’s shirt. “Y/N are you ok?” Sam softly whispers, you slowly nod into his chest. Pulling away from Sam’s shirt he wipes your eyes from any stray tears. “Y/N you want to talk about it? I’m not mad I was just very surprised and curious about it.”

“I-I…ever since I was little I could somehow heal minor injuries…I didn’t think that you would notice that it was gone so quickly.” You nervously bite your lip slightly ashamed of what you can do.

“When did you do it?”

“When you were saying goodnight to me, I thought that was the less suspicious way.”

“Ok, and so where do you think you are going? After how long it took to get you to agree to go on a date I’m defiantly not letting you go.”

“Really? That how it’s gonna be?” You scoff at him for trying to lighten the mood.

“Yes that’s how it’s gonna be. Come on, where did you think you were gonna go?” Sam smiles as he rubs the back of your hands with his thumbs.

“Back home, growing up I was sort of on ‘house arrest’ because my brothers didn’t want anyone to find out what I can do. One of the conditions for me moving here was that no one was to find out. Living here is my only freedom.”

“House arrest? Gesh they must be protective.”

“Well I am the youngest and…t-there’s a lot of mystery surrounding my parent’s death. A couple months before they died, there was an incident were I had healed one of the neighbor kids. They had sprained their ankle and I healed it. But people talk, then strange men came one day to talk to my parents.”

“What did the strangers look like and what did they want?” Sam is disturbed by this news.

“I don’t really know what they wanted but I figured it was something about me. And I don’t really know who they were, but from what I saw they were not nice people.”

“What did you see?”

“They were dressed in civilian clothes, looked like they were pleasant people but acted as it was their way or else. The type of people you can just look at and know that they are trouble.”

“So the house arrest was because of this?”

“Yup we moved within a week after our parents died. I was home schooled and not allowed off the property without one of my brothers.”

“That’s some childhood.”

“Yeah a weird one.”

“Come on up you go.” Sam pulls you up off the floor “It’s late you should go back to sleep we can talk more tomorrow if you want to.”

“Promise not to tell anyone?” You grip his hands tightly, pleading for the answer to be yes.

“Promise.” He gently kisses your forehead before heading towards the door.

“Wait...you can stay here. It’s late.” You grab his shirt before he can move, you feel your face heat up as you sheepishly look away.

“Ok.” Sam smiles lightly and offers his hand.

You grab his hand and lead him to the bedroom. Climbing into bed he follows suit, you snuggle close to him with your head on his chest, as you drift back off to sleep.

“Y/N… I love you.” Sam whispers before he falls asleep.


	4. Always feel like somebody's watching me

It’s been about a month since the dinner with Steve and Tony. With the proceeding of the incident and telling Sam everything. Lucky for you Sam isn’t the type of person to go back on a promise. Sam hasn’t said anything or pressed the matter of what happened that night.

  
Unfortunately for you Sam if off on a mission thingy with Steve and they won’t be back till who knows when. It is then when things start to awry, so why not call Tony for a ride. What’s the worst that could happen?

 

***ring ring***

“Hey Y/N, how’s my baby girl.” Tony says playfully.

“Hi Tony I’m ok. I wanted to ask a favor.” You can hear AC/DC playing in the background.

“Sure shoot.”

“Since Steve and Sam are still out of town. Do you mind picking me up from work tonight?”

“Sure no problem.” Tony promises but knowing Tony he will be late.

“Thanks, 10pm don’t be late!”

“Yeah yeah whatever.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.” 

  
~

“Ready kid.” Tony says as he walks towards you.

“Yeah.” You punch him lightly in the shoulder as you walk out the door. “You’re late.”

“Only by ten minutes.” Tony rubs his shoulder pretending that you actually hit him hard.

“I said ten.” You follow him back to his car.

“Gesh chastise a person for being late. Which direction to your place?”

“I’m bumming on your couch.” You inform Tony as you close the car door.

“What?”

“Payback for being late I’m going to be a moocher on your couch.”

Tony gives a silent grumble before starting the car and driving away. You look out the window and watch everything whizzes past you.

   
~  
It’s after three in morning when Steve and Sam are able to check in. Seeing his phone light up, Tony pulls the call to video mode before answering.

“Hey guys how’s it hanging?” Tony says giving a tired smile.

“We’re in one piece.” Sam says.

“We were able to retrieve the information. So we will back within a few hours.” Steve returns the same tired smile.

“Good! Sam make sure to stop by before you go home.” Tony quickly says as if it is a reminder before he forgets.

“Why?” Sam is confused.

“Well I have a present for you.” Both Steve and Sam give a funny look before Tony turns the phone so that they are able to see Y/N sleeping on the couch.

“Y/N? What’s she doing there?” Sam is intrigued now.

“She had me pick her up from work then decided she was going to stay over.”

“Why would she do that?” Steve is questioning it now.

“I don’t know but something has freaked her because she seemed a little off the whole night besides the fact that she just went to sleep before you called.”

“Just went to sleep? It’s after 3am, why didn’t she go to sleep?” Sam’s face is full of concern.

“She insisted on staying awake as long as possible.”

"…we will be there soon.” Steve interrupts as Tony nods before ending the call.

Tony puts a throw blanket over Y/N before going to sit down on the opposite couch. Tony hopes to catch some sleep before Steve and Sam arrive.

  

~  
You wake up to hushed voices and someone rubbing your hand. Slightly jumping from it all, you open your eyes to see Steve, Tony, and Sam staring. Sam is basically sitting on top of you, Steve and Tony are on the other couch. Letting go of Sam’s hand you roll the opposite direction and groan into the cushion. Tony grabs a pillow and walks over to Y/N.

“Morning sunshine!” Tony says as he smacks you with the pillow.

“Noooo.” You mumble as he continues to hit you in the head with the pillow.

“Up and at ‘em, the men have returned.” Sitting up you grab the pillow from Tony and chuck it at his head.

“Darn you Tony, what time is it?” You grumble.

“7am.”

“Y/N you ok?” Steve asks.

“Yeah why?”

“Tony said you seemed off last night.” Then it begins, a staring match with Steve to see who is going to look away first. And damn Steve’s face doesn’t even flinch.

“Dang you have a good poker face….” You look away in defeat after thirty seconds.

“Y/N.” Sam calmly says.

“Ever since you two left weird things have happened and I didn’t want to go back to my apartment alone.” You sigh in defeat.

“What weird things?” Steve demands to know.

“Well one day I thought I was being followed then I got a random note on my door then yesterday I got a totally creepy voicemail.”

“Show me.” Sam says knowing that you most likely still have the note. Rooting around in your bag you hand him the note which he reads out loud.

“It’s nice to see that you have grown into such a fine lady.”

“At first I thought that was from the old lady from down the hall but then I got this.” Pulling your phone out you play the disturbing message on speaker.

“My my Y/N… I thought that you would have better skills when picking friends. So sad that you thought being friends with Avengers was a good idea. It has been a long time but now that I know where you are. I plan to officially take you after all these years.”

“No wonder you insisted on stay.” Tony’s flabbergasted.

“Duh.” You look at him like he’s stupid.

“And you don’t have any idea who this is?” Steve asks.

“No.”

“Jarvis run a scan to match the voice in the message.” Tony instructions.

**~ Yes sir. ~**

“No other weird things have been happening?” Steve double checks.

“No.”

**~ Sir I have a match. ~**

“Who?” Tony responds to Jarvis instantly.

 **~ Aleksander Lukin; former KGB with ties to the red room and Red Skull. ~** Jarvis pops the information up on the TV with a picture. Everyone’s eyes widen as they then turn to you.

“Don’t look at me I’ve never heard that name before.” You look at them like they are crazy.

“Well he knows you.” Tony states the obvious.

You continue to stare at the photo as if it is déjà vu ignoring the rest of the conversation. Sam questions why this just now happening since you have been interacting with them for weeks.

“Jarvis.” You say quietly trying not to attract any more attention.

**~ Yes Miss Y/N. ~**

“Is there another photo? One where he looks younger?”

**~Hold on…here you go Miss Y/N. ~**

Now they are defiantly staring at you. Sam, Steve and Tony are watching your every move and facial expression as you concentrate on the new picture.

“Hmmm.” You reach into your bag and pull some sunglasses out.

“What are you doing?” Tony asks.

“Trying something.” You hold the sunglasses up so that it looks like the person in the picture is wearing them. Looking at the picture it starts to make sense on why this guy creeps you out.

“Holy shit... It couldn’t be him.” You almost drop the sunglasses as your voice cracks from the shock.

“You know him?” Steve points to the screen.

“Sam it’s one of the strange men that came to the house.” You lock eyes with Sam. He tenses when he realizes what you mean.

“Are you sure?” Sam mutters.

“Yes.”

“Hello anyone want to fill us in?” Tony waves.

You glance at Tony and Steve before looking back at Sam. Sam’s no help he just looks at you waiting for you to take initiative and tell them.

“People talk too much.” You grumble.

“What? Speak up?” Tony complains.

“I was a child when I saw him. He and someone else had come to the house to talk to my parents. A month later my parents were dead.” You are bitter when spitting the words out.

“Why would he speak to your parents?” Steve remains calm trying to process everything.

“Because of me.”

“What did you steal something of theirs?” Tony jokes.

Standing up you make yourself part of Tony’s personal space. “No because of this.” Grabbing Tony’s arm before he realizes what you are doing, you have magically whipped out a pocket knife and nicked him good on the forearm.  
Steve moves to stop you but Sam places his hands on Steve’s shoulders. With your other hand you place it over the bleeding cut. Tony is freaking out that you just cut him.

“Trust me.” You say bitter sweetly.

“Hey what are you…that’s warm.” Tony has stopped fidgeting long enough to look down at your hand to see the soft glow.

Lifting your hand and letting go of Tony. The cut is gone as if it was never there. Sam has released Steve who directly grabs Tony’s arm and inquisitively looks at it.

“You can heal people.” Steve states the obvious.

“Yes to a certain extent.”

“Sam you’re pretty calm about this.” Tony taunts while dazed about what just happened.

“I already knew.” Sam calmly says crossing his arms.

“What?!” Tony is offended that this information was kept from him; actually offended that he didn’t find it out when he was snooping.

“I promised not to tell.”

“Well you are not leaving the tower.” Tony turns back to you.

“I agree for now it seems safer for both of you to stay here.” Steve agrees.

“Do I get to have clothes? And go to work?” You respond like the rebel teenager who was just told they are grounded.

“Only with supervision.” Tony now acts like he’s your dad.

“Supervision?” You eye twitches since you don’t like the idea of any type of house arrest and it seems that the situation is becoming like it.

“Just for now.” Sam says grabbing your hand and gently tugging it. “Come on, let’s go get your clothes.”

 

 ~

Once at the apartment Sam and Steve make sure the coast is clear while you wait with Tony at the door. You just know you are going to be the talk of the whole apartment complex before noon. Since you arrived with the three of them in Tony’s flashy car.

“Everything’s good.” Sam waves you and Tony in. Steve goes to stand by the door as a look out.

You grab a suitcase from the hall closet and head to your room. Tossing it on your bed you start grabbing clothes from your dresser. You left the guys in the living room because right now you need some me time.

“You want some help?” Sam asks poking his head the room.

“Yeah get my work apron; it’s on the kitchen table and the family picture.”

Sam returns in a few minutes with the items. You place them gently in the suitcase before zipping it up. Sam grabs the bag for you. Walking into the living room Tony has sprawled himself out on the couch and you give him a sigh.

“Okay ready to go.”

 

 ~  
Back at the tower Sam leads you to a different floor.

“This is where you are staying. It’s mine.”

“Yours? I thought you had a house.” You double check to make sure you heard that right as you follow Sam into a living room.

“I do but Tony made an apartment for everyone here. So that if they are in town they have a place to crash thus I also have apartment here.”

“Hmmm, free rent I might just have to take this place from you.” Tony has the place decked out in the latest models but it’s still comfy enough to call home.

“Well why we don’t take a nap first because I haven’t slept yet.” Sam places the suitcase on the table.

“Ok.” Sam pulls you towards the sofa. He lays down and pulls you atop of him with a blanket following suit. “A cuddler huh.”

“Easiest way to go to sleep.” Sam gives you that smirk which you know you love.

“True.” You lay your head on his chest and listen to his heart beat as he immediately falls asleep.

 

 ~  
You gotta pee, the sudden urge to pee has awoken you. Carefully untangling yourself from Sam’s sleeping grasp you make a B-line for the bathroom.

“Much better.” You walk back to the couch noticing that its afternoon.

“Sam…Sam wake up it’s almost one. If you don’t get up, you won’t be able to sleep tonight.” Seeing that Sam isn’t waking up, leaning over the back of the couch you start to tickle him.

“Stop that.” You can see Sam trying to hide his smile.

“Wake up then.”

“Why?” He asks pulling you in, over the top of the couch. So that you are back on top of him.

“Cause I said so.” You tease him.

“Well I guess I should then Y/N.” He gives you a kiss.

“Yup.”

“Do you work today?”

“Nope.”

“What do you want to do today?”

“Do you have Netflix?”

“Of course.”

“Why not binge watch some TV.”

“Ok and we can order some food.”

The two of you fail at trying to sit up while still tangled. You practically roll of onto the floor so Sam can sit up. Standing up to get a good stretch Sam hands you the remote. Taking the remote you start scrolling through the different shows in the comedy genre. Sam meanders off to the bathroom while you are engrossed in Netflix.

“Ok now let’s see what to watch……ooh Vicar of Dibley…yes! Bob’s Burgers! Sam we’re watching Bob’s Burgers.”


	5. what to do

The next morning Jarvis informs you that Tony wants to see you and Sam in his living room. You meet him in his penthouse at the door.

“Ah Y/N good to see you. I have some people here you may know.” Tony grabs your hand and tugs you to the living room.

You freeze when you see who it is. A sudden panic kicks in and you are ready to run for the hills. “What? Keith, Calvin, Brian? What are you doing here?” Your brothers stand up and face you solemnly. Your brother Keith is tall and lanky, still dressing like a music teacher. Calvin is of average height but built from boxing and Brain normal height and built for someone in the Marines.

“Hello Y/N, Mr. Stark brought us here.” Keith says with a gravely tone and you can tell he is pissed.

“Tony what are you doing?” You turn on him and prepare to throw Tony under the bus.

“I thought that your brothers would like to be up to date on the plan.” Tony dismisses your opinion.

“Tony I’m going to **kill** you and what plan?” You inch closer to him with a death glare.

“Whoa Y/N relax. You can’t kill him just yet.” Sam says as he wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you away from Tony.

“How did you even get Brian here? He’s stationed in Afghanistan.” You point at your brother.

“I have my ways besides it only for 24 hours.” Tony smiles.

“Jarvis is running a search through S.H.E.I.L.D. for more information.” Steve says sneaking up behind you and Sam, probably came from the elevator. “Tony what did you do?” He suspiciously asks seeing new people in the living room and Sam holding you by the waist.

“You didn’t even tell Steve?” You whip at Tony making everyone stare at him.

“What? I did nothing wrong.” He walks over to him counter and pours himself a drink.

“Steve, my brothers Keith, Calvin, and Brian. Guys met Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson and you _know_ Tony Stark. Tony brought them here and didn’t tell anyone.” You give Tony a dirty look. Steve on the other hand marches over to Tony with a disapproving look on his face. Tony has so appropriately distanced himself from you.

“Y/N! Stop standing there give me a hug.” Brian says pulling you out of your angry glaring.

“If I must.” You smile shyly as you go to hug him. Laughing, Brain picks you up and spins you around. After that your brothers loosen up and you give them a warm welcome.

“Y/N how do you know them? They’re part of the Avengers.” Calvin pries.

“Well Tony here tried to crash my date with Sam.” You speak loudly and purposely stare at Tony.

“I did not! I happened to be at the same place when you two were on your date.” Tony points back at you.

“Whatever like you didn’t try to join us.” You sass Tony with an eye roll.

“You went on a date?” Brain is surprised that you even considered to date someone.

“Yes several actually.” You poke your brother in the ribs.

“We’ve been dating for two months.” Sam saying that makes your heart start to beat faster and stomach does flips. You didn’t think you every hear him say that your relationship was official.

“What?” Keith is in much disbelief.

“Well as much as this is a nice reunion but apparently we have a common friend.” Tony interrupts.

“A common friend?” Calvin asks.

“Ah ya… about that.” You whisper.

“Y/N what did you do?” Keith begins to scold you.

“Actually more of it is because she’s friends with us. An enemy of ours is also an enemy of yours” Sam tries to smooth things over.

“The man that came to the house in New Orleans.” You try to innocently say.

“From what Y/N has said, we are pretty sure it’s the same person and were wondering if you could confirm it. And reasons why you think he is interested in her.” Sam confirms. Your brothers stare at you in shock.

“No no! I didn’t tell until yesterday and that was because I had to.” You defend yourself from their stares.

“Had to?” Calvin restates.

“Well...he found me? Here in Washington by way of I guess he saw me with them and realized who I was?” You shrug trying to calmly spit the words out.

“How much do they know?” Keith asks as he face palms.

“I don’t know what he knows.”

“Not him, them.” Keith points to Sam, Steve, and Tony.

“Oh… uh Steve and Tony just know what I can do but Sam knows everything.” You look at the ground ashamed of having to tell your brothers that you told somebody about your powers.

“Which is why we want to know what you know about her powers and Aleksander Lukin; the man that wants her.” Steve tries to redirect the conversation.

“…Her powers are a family trait, only women have this power. Our grandmother and great grandmother had the same ability.” Keith elaborates as he sits back down.

“You didn’t tell me that.” You whisper under your breathe but are pretty sure Steve and Sam just heard you.

“Y/N’s power has not developed any further than healing minor injuries. We do not know if it will increase in strength but it a dangerous risk. Which why I do not allow her to use it.” Keith elaborates further.

“Do you know why he has a particular interest in her?” Tony questions.

“It was rumored that our great grandmother; when she was immigrating to America had healed a man who was on the verge of death. The man apparently was the young Aleksander Lukin.” Calvin details.

“Well that explains a lot.” Tony sarcastically replies receiving a nudge from Steve to the ribs.

“Wait wait! I knew I was a mutant but you –none of you have ever said anything about this before.” You point at all three of your brothers in annoyance.

“So a plan. How do we keep Y/N safe?” Tony says cutting you off.

“She needs to be kept out of sight until Lukin is dealt with.” Calvin states and everyone agrees.

“And how do you think you are going to do that?” You so expertly question taking a spot on the couch.

“You could live here, there’s room.” Tony offers.

“I do have work where I see multiple people throughout the day.” Sadly you have to point out this fatal flaw.

“You can work for me. I can always use a translator.” Tony ignores what you said.

“How did you? Never mind you’re a stalker.” You ignore the fact that Tony knows what your college degree is for.

“You mean she can work for Pepper.” Steve corrects Tony.

“Sssh, minor details.” Tony tries to shoo Steve away. You stare at Tony for a while in suspicion before turning to look at your brothers.

“You know the rules besides it’s your decision now. You’re old enough for these decisions.” Keith finally says.

“I…you’re letting me decided?” You double check that Keith just said that and that you didn’t mishear what he said.

“Yes, your choice.” Keith responds casually.

“Ok…I-I will be right back.” You get up from your spot on the couch and hurry to the elevator.

Sam looks quickly back and forth between your brothers and Steve before chasing after you. Making it to the elevator quickly; you place yourself in the corner with your forehead to the wall. And you breathe heavily into the wall.

“Y/N? Y/N are you feeling ok?” Sam’s voice rings out in clarity. Turning around Sam is only a few inches away from you and this is a surprise.

“Sam… Sam, this has all gotten out of control.” You whisper sliding down the wall to sit on the floor.

“Y/N what are you talking about?” Sam asks before pushing the emergency stop button and sitting down beside you.

“This whole situation has spiraled out of control. The person responsible for all the security I had to deal with is back. It’s happening all over again. My brothers say that it’s my decision on what to do but I’ve never had that kind of decision before.” This situation is so unrealistic stressful that you are ready to go live under a rock.

“Well my mom says that things always happen for a reason. Maybe you just haven’t found the out the reason why yet.” Sam interlocks his hand with yours.

“Sounds like you have experiences in that department.”

“Maybe a little but you can’t run away from everything. I will be with you too.” Sam smiles.

“Hmm…how bad could it be to work for Tony?” You seriously start to ponder Tony’s offer.

“Not too bad, he will probably just have you keep him company when he’s bored.”

“That wouldn’t surprise me….. Well I guess I work for Tony now and I’m stealing your apartment.”

“Go ahead I hardly use it.”

“Oh I will.” You ironically reply while he stands up.

“Come on you should tell them your decision.” Sam holds his hands out to help you stand up.

You stand there for a moment just looking at him. After the series of random events that have happened and him learning of your power; he is still here. It looks like he is in it for the long haul and you are too. You both aren’t perfect but you’re good together and with this knowledge you know you will be alright.

“You know what. Sam I love you.” You smile slightly as you see Sam start to blush.

“I love you too thank god you said it because I was starting to wonder that if I said it to you were going to tell me no.” Sam immediately starts to ramble his response and it makes you smile.

The two things you have learned about Sam is one he is loyal, if he says he’s on your side he is there till the end. Two the quickest was to shut him up is to kiss him. So you grab ahold of his shirt and pull him towards you.

“Shut up will you.” You mumble before kissing him. You both smile into the kiss.

“Make me.” Sam whispers through the kisses.


End file.
